magicritefandomcom-20200215-history
Guild of Heroics
Introduction The Guild of Heroics is not for the amateur noble, peasant, or middle man. It is for those who are dedicated that want to save the world and work on their skills of being a "Hero". It all depends on the following; * Will * Charisma * Strength * Your Power * Morals Most schools have their own armors and tunics. However the school is just a small area, the rest of the school was demolished for unknown reasons. However the school is built on some ancient grounds, which puzzles even the teachers of all the classes. Students go home after their 12 hours of teaching. There is dorms though, just a select few. Guild of Heroics Schools Much like a Guild would do, they teach you in separate ways, we call them schools and there is approximately 10 schools based on your personality. Deer You are a calm student, and go with the flow of nature. You seem to be more ethereal in presence of danger and are the one to tell the citizens to calm down. Eagle You are elegant in skill, you believe loyalty is something incredibly needed in combat. You are the tactician in battle and go for weakpoints. Lion You are the brave and bold, you do anything to protect anyone, a more common school and it doesn't matter if you're good or evil. Feline You are cunning, charismatic, and sneak by people with intense guile. A truly devious school for those who wish to be pickpockets. You steal for the sake of the people and become the next Robyn Hood. Wolf You're a silent type, not much to explain after that. You believe the tradition, skill, and family come first, never mind the gold and fame that come with your heroism. You're the type to protect people from evils that truly endanger the world. Viper You're a devious snake, you steal, lie, and attack people for no reason. Let alone you do things for money and are evil incarnate.You are more of an Anti Hero than any of the other school. Worm You're weak, you have no special qualifications and want to get better, you're picked on by the other schools and want to fight back but can't. Your powers are suffocated by constant anxiety and shine in peril. You are the "Powerless" kids in a sense, and don't have "any of the qualifications to be a hero". Vixen You are a lustful class. All you ever do is talk to people, and can get away with crimes like murder and prostitution, but choose not to as your heart is pure gold! You're the one to reassure people, like the Deer School, whenever there's danger. Griffin You're a well known student, you're an ace in all of the categories and wish to now actually learn the magical things. A rare school this is yes, but you're a reward itself. You do acts of good (or evil) free of charge because you know it benefits them (or you). Imp You're an evil student, you pick on people, you bully the other schools and are even worse than the Viper School. You do everything for all you want. You're just downright a Goblin at that, all you've done is make yourself vilified from most of society and became a criminal in a nutshell.